KibaMina: family resolve
by jmac615
Summary: A request from mattwilson83. Mina is a character from mattwilson83's naruhina chronicles on deviant art. Kiba must find a way to resolve this hate Mina's father has toward them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Trouble in the family

Kiba and Mina's relationship was going pretty well. They love each other, got along without any problems, and were living together. The only thing that was missing, was Mina's parents approval. Her parents pushed her hard to be a fighter, but Mina wanted to be a medical ninja, which her parents agreed to only after she promised to work on her fighting abilities. All of their family was fighters, and that wasn't going to change. On top of that, Mina's father didn't like Kiba one bit. The two got into a heated argument over what Mina should do with her life. Kiba was for Mina doing whatever she wanted, but her father wanted her to become a deadly warrior. The talk was so heated Mina begged them to stop. She couldn't bear to see them at each other's throats. Kiba stopped for her sake, but her father pressed on and said to come with him. She didn't and so she now lives with Kiba. Even though Kiba enjoys having her around, he had to work things our with her father. One way or another, he was going to settle things.

(Konoha streets)

"Hey Mina, how was your day?" asked Kiba as he greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"It was good. Mission wasn't too bad," said Mina, who looked in to her boyfriends compassionate eyes.

"Well good. Hey, I was just on my way to get something to eat. Want to come?" said Kiba, getting a nod from Mina.

"Sure, that sounds great, Kiba," said Mina, who walked with Kiba with his arm around her shoulder.

They had gotten to the entrance when they saw someone that killed the mood immediately. It was Mina's father

"So your still with that dog trash, Mina," said Mina's father, looking angrily at Kiba, who returned the look.

"Father stop! I will not have you and Kiba arguing again," said Mina, as she just wanted to and eat with her boyfriend.

"When are you going to stop this foolishness and start acting like a warrior?" said Mina's father, getting irritated by the second by his daughter's disobedience.

"Its not foolishness! I love Kiba, and he loves me. Why can't you just realize that," asked Mina, feeling Kiba grab her shoulder tighter.

"Because, I will not have this mutt as my Son-in-law. Nor will I have him the father of my grandchildren," said her father, seeing Kiba take his arm off Mina.

"What is your deal? Why can't you just be proud of your own damn daughter?" asked Kiba, who was in Mina's father's face.

"She chooses not to embrace her bloodline and wants to be a coward. I have nothing to be proud of," said Mina's father, while mina pulled at Kiba to back away.

"Kiba lets just go, please," said Mina, as Kiba started to walk with her into the restaurant, shooting one final look at her father.

(Later that night)

Kiba and Mina were back at Kiba's house after eating at the restaurant. The whole time there was uneasiness over what Mina's father had said. It made Kiba's blood boil, but Mina told him just to forget about it. He forgot a little, but it was eating away at him. Even now as laid in bed next to Mina, stroking her hair, it was all he could think about.

'I've gotta straighten things out with Minas dad. She can't take any more of this,' though Kiba, as he finally went to sleep.

He was going to have to prove himself, but how?

(The next day)

Kiba woke up to a bright sunrise and Mina next to him. He got up and took a shower, all the while thinking about how he could prove to Mina's father he was right for her. He had his head down in the shower in though, and then he had an idea. It was risky and probably wouldn't end well, but it was the only thing he could think of. He got out of the shower and got dressed. Just then, Mina got up from the bed and looked at him.

"Where are you going, Kiba?" asked Mina, who saw Kiba look at her and smiled.

"I've just got something to take care of. Ill be back later," said Kiba, who got a nod from her.

"Okay, be careful okay," said Mina, as Kiba kissed her.

"I will, have a good day," said Kiba as he headed out the door.

(Mina's house- few min. later)

Mina's father was just about to leave for a mission, then he saw Kiba and was not happy.

"What do you want, mutt?" asked Mina's father, as Kiba scowled at him for the mutt remark.

"I came to talk to you about Mina," said Kiba, as Mina's father just looked at him.

"What about her?" asked Mina's father, still looking at Kiba.

"This fighting between you and me cant go on forever. So I'm proposing a way to settle it," said Kiba, as he saw him raise and eye brow.

"And what did you have in mind?" asked Mina's father, who saw Kiba get serious.

"A match, me and you, one on one. If I win, you let Mina and me be. If you win, then Ill leave Mina alone. Deal?" asked Kiba, who saw Mina's dad ponder this proposition.

"You sure you wanna do this?" asked Mina's father, as he saw Kiba nod.

"Yes, I am," said Kiba, getting a nod from Mina's father.

"Very well, but not right away. Ill give you a week to prepare for this," said Mina's father, as he shook Kiba's hand.

"That's fine by me. Just make sure your ready for it," said Kiba as he turned and left.

The date has been set, the challenge accepted, but how was Mina gonna take this. The uncertain future waits to reveal itself.


	2. Preparation and Motivation

Chapter 2- Preparation and Motivation

Mina was not very happy with Kiba's decision to fight her father. She was even more upset at the fact that if he lost, she would have to leave him. Kiba did his best to reassure her that everything would be fine, but she still had her worries. For the next few days, Kiba was training as hard as he could. This would be one fight he had to win, at any cost. Word had spread through out the village about the fight. Kiba didn't care how many people knew as long as he wasn't distracted.

'I've got to get stronger if I'm ever gonna stand a chance against Mina's dad,' thought Kiba as he practiced his ninjutsu. He stopped when he saw someone coming.

"So you're gonna fight Mina's dad so you can be with her. Been down that road before," said Naruto, as he too, had to fight Hiashi in order to be with Hinata.

"Yeah, funny how that works, isn't it," said Kiba, as he smiled and Naruto gave a chuckle.

"Don't worry man, you can beat him," said Naruto as Kiba looked away with a serious look.

"I'm sure I can, but what if I don't? If I lose, I have to leave her, and I don't want that. Were you worried about your fight with Hiashi?" asked Kiba while Naruto looked at him.

"Of course I was, Kiba. I was so worried that I doubted myself. But Hinata gave me the encouragement I needed, and got my mind straight," said Naruto as he saw Kba getting a little bit more confident.

"You're right, as long as I've got Mina and my friends by my side, I can't lose this match," said Kiba as Naruto nodded and smiled at his words.

"That's the spirit. Now, how about sparring a little to see how ready you are?" asked Naruto while he got into a fighting stance.

"I though you might ask that," said Kiba as he too got into a fighting stance.

"Ready? Go!" said Naruto as the two charged at each other to battle.

(Konoha Market)

Mina was out shopping around the marked. They needed a few supplies for eating and living. She was at the fruits when she saw Hinata and Sakura looking around and talking. They saw her and walked over to her.

"Hey Mina, good to see you," said Sakura as she hugged Mina with a smile

"Hi Sakura, good to see you too. Hello Hinata, how are you?" asked Mina as she smiled as did Hinata.

"I'm doing fine, Mina. How about you?" asked Hinata still smiling at her.

"I'm good. So what are you guys up to?" asked Mina as she walked with them.

"Were just shopping around for food and other stuff. So, how do you feel about Kiba and your dad fighting?" asked Sakura, as Mina now looked down at the ground with a sad expression.

"I don't know, I want Kiba to win, but I can't just go against my dad. I don't even know if Kiba can win. I'm scared I'll lose him," said Mina, as a tear started to go down her cheek.

"Hey, come on Mina. You know Kiba will win. You've just got to believe in him. Hinata went through the same thing," said Sakura, as Mina now remembered when Naruto had to fight Hiashi.

"Right, Mina. When Naruto was going to fight my father, I felt the same way. I didn't want to lose Naruto, but I also wanted everything to be fine with my dad, too. I gave Naruot encouragement, and he won," said Hinata, as she saw Mina now smile at her.

"You're right, as long as I encourage Kiba, everything will turn out fine," said Mina, hugging her friends with a smile.

"Right. Now then, lets get the rest of the shopping done," said Sakura, as the other two nodded and followed her.

(Training Field)

Naruto and Kiba were both out of breath now, but both had grins on their faces. Neither one held anything back in the spar, wanting to see how good the other was. Naruto had a few scratches on his body and a bruise. Kiba had a few more bruises on him. Naruto stepped out of his stance, as did Kiba. Naruto smiled at Kiba and Kiba doing the same.

"You've definitely gotten better than before," said Naruto, still breathing heavily from the spar.

"Same to you. I didn't think it would so exhausting," said Kiba catching his breath little by little.

"Only thing I have to say is Mina's dad is in for the fight of his life," said Naruto now with a broad grin on his face.

"He certainly is. Though so am I," said Kiba, as he and Naruto began walking out of the filed.

"Yeah, though I think you've got him," said Naruto as he fist bumped Kiba.

"Yeah. Now lets get back home. The girls are probably wondering where we are," said Kiba getting a nod from Naruto as they walked back.

The day of the battle quickly approaches and both sides are getting ready. The fight for ones future is coming.


	3. A dog fights for love

Chapter 3- The dog fights for love

The day of the fight had arrived, and Kiba was in his room getting prepped for it. Making sure he had all his equipment and preparing mentally. As he got to the door to leave, Akamaru stopped him and gave a small whimper.

"Sorry, Akamaru, but you cant help me this time," said Kiba as he scratched Akamaru's head.

Akamaru gave another small whimper before Kiba opened the door to leave. As he walked to the field, he started to formulate a game plan for the match. Mina's dad was exceptional ninja no doubt, but every ninja has a weakness. He also has the clan's special technique that eliminates all feeling from them. Which means they can be stabbed, and still go completely all out on you. Even with that, the nerves and bones still can't work if they're broken. He had to hit hard and fast in order to walk away the winner. He was snapped back to reality when he saw Mina's dad waiting in the field. Not only him, but Mina, Hana, Naruto, and all his friends there waiting for him.

"About time you showed up. And here I thought you had chickened out," said Mina's dad frowning at Kiba.

"Not my fault you're impatient," said Kiba getting ready for the fight.

"I've been aching to shut that mouth you've got there," said Mina's dad getting in a fighting stance.

"That makes two of us," said Kiba who locked eyes with his opponent.

In a flash, they went at it. Kiba tried to claw him, but each time he missed. Mina's dad threw a series of punches and missed each time and Kiba caught the last one. Kiba grabbed hold of the arm and pulled him close to nail him with a hard blow. Kiba succeeded, but Mina's dad shook it off. Mina's dad then used a fireball jutsu at Kiba. Kiba dodged it, but a little bit burned his the end of pants. Kiba then tried his fang over fang to attack him. Kiba hit, but soon found out that it was log. Mina's dad appeared above him with a kunai. He swung and got Kiba on the cheek. Kiba jumped back and pulled out his own kunai and reengaged him. Sparks flew with the sounds of metal hitting each other. They had to get some separation, as both were tired from the constant striking.

"I have to admit, you're a lot tougher than I took you for," said Mina's dad, taking in every breath like his last.

"Same to you, though you really shouldn't underestimate me in the first place," said Kiba with a smirk, but still taking in breath.

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't mean you and I are on the same level," said Mina's dad as he now stood up right.

"Then how bout you show me just how uneven we are," said Kiba getting ready for another go with him.

"I intend to right now," said Mina's dad as prepared to unleash his clan's special ability.

'Here it comes,' though Kiba as he knew what was coming his way now.

Mina's dad's eyes grew cold and soulless. He now acted as if he had no emotion. Kiba charged and landed a hard right to the face, but it didn't even faze him. Mina's dad then countered with a hard knee to the gut. Kiba coughed up blood while at the same time tried to get some breath that had been knocked out of him. Mina's dad didn't let up as he followed up with a huge amount of rights and lefts. Everything from punches to kicks, he threw it all at Kiba. Kiba finally caught and opening and kicked Mina's dad in the right knee and broke it. At the same time got some distance from him. Mina's dad couldn't feel it, but saw that his leg was know broken. Even so, he charged as if nothing was wrong. As all this was happening, Mina was freaking out. She had just watched him get the crap beat out of him, then he broke her fathers leg. Everyone was trying to calm her down. Naruto just watched on. He was probably more into it than anyone. He had been in this situation before. He knew the emotions that went with this sort of thing. Everyone stopped when they saw that Kiba had been knocked in the air. Mina's dad then leaped up in the air and dropped his foot right on Kiba's face. Kiba hit the ground hard, and just laid there in pain. Mina's dad now smiled at his supposed victory.

"No," said Mina in a soft voice.

"Kiba, he lost?" asked Hinata who now saw Naruto shake his head.

"It's not over yet," said Naruto as everyone looked in confusion.

Naruto then pointed to Kiba, and everyone saw what he was saying. Kiba was now getting to his feet. Mina's dad now turned around and saw Kiba getting up.

"You just wont quit, will you?" asked Mina's dad who was still emotionless.

"Not yet. Not until I can walk away here with Mina," said Kiba who still had blood in his mouth and was trying to steady himself.

"That's not gonad happen," said Mina's dad as he charged at him and threw a hard punch, but Kiba caught it.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" said Kiba as he looked Mina's dad right in the eyes.

Kiba now pulled out a soilder pill and put it in his mouth. Mina's dad's eyes grew a little bigger as Kiba now disappeared. He then reappeared behind and him and chopped him in the neck. Mina's dad didn't feel it, then suddenly collapsed to the ground. His eyes now returned to emotion.

"Wha- what did you do?" asked Mina's dad in confusion, then squinted in pain from the broken leg.

"You may not feel it, but your body still works the same. I hit your neck and stopped your nerves from there down. You're paralyzed, and will remain that way for a while," said Kiba as he looked at Mina's dad and saw him just smirk at it.

"So you figured it out? A deals a deal I guess," said Mina's dad who smiled as well as Kiba. At this moment everyone was running over to the two combatants.

"Kiba, Father, are you okay?" asked Mina as she treated Kiba while Sakura treated Mina's father.

"I think I'm okay," said Kiba as he now hugged Mina.

"Same here, except for the broken leg," said Mina's dad getting to his feet with the help of others.

"You two really went at it," said Naruto as he bumped fist with Kiba and smiled.

"Yea, I'm just glad it's over and done with," said Kiba who had his arm around Mina.

"Kiba, let me just say I'm sorry for calling you a dog. You have heart and skill, and are worthy of my respect. Mina, you've got a good one here, I wouldn't lose him," said Mina's dad, smiling at them, and them returning it.

"Thank you sir," said Kiba who kissed Mina as they all walked away from the field.

The two lovers can now live with out hatred between families. A bright future is ahead.


End file.
